warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Hawk and Shade: The Final Battle
The final chapter of Shadewing's Journey. Current Storyline: Right now, Shadewing's life is perfect. Her apprentice is a warrior, her kits are apprenticed, and she is the Clan deputy. But, even though things have settled down, a new danger comes that will threaten to take everything away.... Enjoy! COMMENT! The cat in the photo is...Shadewing!!! I hope you all liked Shadewing's Journey Series! She'll reappear in Chosen Six Series, which is next!!! Battle: 1 "Wolfheart! Come on, get out here!" Shadewing mewed into the shadows. She was, once again, on the MoonClan border. "Hey, Shadewing. Calm down, or you'll wake both our Clans." Came a voice. Wolfheart stepped out into the moonlight, which bounced off his silver pelt, making him look starry. "Wolfheart!" Shadewing raced up to him and buried her nose in his warm fur. "How are the kits?" he asked. "Amazing. And..." "What?" "My first apprentice was made a warrior!" She meowed proudly. "Really? Congratulations!" "Thanks. Her name is Blossomfoot. Have you had any apprentices?" "Yeah, one. Honeyfall." He replied. "So, are the kits good apprentices?" "They're quite...energetic. But no, I haven't heard a single complaint from their mentors....yet." She joked. "That's good." Wolfheart purred. "Shadewing, I need to go. I'm leading the sunrise patrol and I need to sleep so...bye." And he licked her cheek and was gone. As Shadewing padded back to camp, she was suddenly stopped by a starry cat. It was a huge white tom with fierce yellow eyes. "Hello, Shadewing. My name is Whitestorm." The tom mewed quietly. "I was once part of ThunderClan in the old territory." "W - why are you here?" She stammered, backing away. "I am here to warn you." "About what?" "Soon, you will be in danger once more. I don't know why or when, but you will be. That will be all for now." "Wait, it is about Hawk-" But the Whitestorm had already gone. Danger? It must be NightClan. Hawkwing and Shadestar! Of course! They probably want revenge! ''She thought. Shadewing stared at the ground. "Why is it always me?" She wondered. Battle: 2 Shadewing to the soft sunlight filling the warriors den. She looked around. Everyone was still sleeping. She got up, stretched and padded outside. Immediately, she ran into Emberstar, Foxpaw behind him. "Greetings, Emberstar." She mewed, dipping her head. "Hello, Foxpaw." "Hey, Shadewing. Foxpaw and I were just going hunting." Emberstar said brightly. "How is he doing?" Shadewing asked. "Fantastic. Never had a better apprentice." "Well that's good." "You bet it is. See you later, Shadewing." And the two cats went through the barrier and were gone. ''Foxpaw really is growing fast. He's not the energetic, jumpy little kit he was once. None of them are. She thought. Oh, Wolfheart, if only you could see them! '' Suddenly, a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Mother!" It was Mintpaw, followed by Leafblaze. "Hello, Mintpaw. Going out for training?" Mintpaw nodded excitedly. Leafblaze stepped forward. "Shadewing, good to see you. We're off for battle training in Sandy Area." He mewed. "Really? That's great! How is Mintpaw doing?" She asked. "Just like you. Energetic, a fast learner, and stubborn." Leafblaze purred. "I wasn't that stubborn!" Shadewing objected. "Sure you weren't." He said sarcastically. "Bye Shadewing. We better get going." And they too vanished through the barrier. The warriors had come out of the den now, and had gathered around Shadewing. "Have you decided who will go on the Sunhigh Patrol?" Lionwing asked sleepily. "Yes. Blossomfoot, Lionwing, and Beestripe will take the Sunhigh Patrol. Right now, I'll take Blizzardpelt and Hawkbreeze on a hunting patrol." She told him. Blizzardpelt and Hawkbreeze apppeared next to her, while the other cats nodded and left. "Shall we go, then?" Hawkbreeze asked. Shadewing nodded and they left camp. The forest ground felt soft and cool as they raced through the trees. Shadewing led, while Blizzardpelt and Hawkbreeze followed right behind on either side. "Where are we going?" Blizzardpelt asked her, stopping. Shadewing came to a halt next to her. "I figured we'd head over near NightClan territory. You know, where Squirrel Trees is." She said casually. What she really wanted to do was check to make sure NightClan weren't up to anything. The warriors nodded. "Okay, then. We can renew our markers too while we're there. Save the border patrols some work." Hawkbreeze mewed and they started off once again. However, all thoughts of hunting and markers were pushed from their minds when they arrived at the border. Beside Shadewing, Blizzardpelt gasped. The border had been moved a good foxlength, and slaughtered prey was scattered all over it. Shadewing heard a growl deep from inside Hawkbreeze's throat. "NightClan are at it again!" He mewed in fury. But Shadewing didn't listen to him. Her eyes were fixed on a large tuft of tabby fur. She walked up and sniffed. Her eyes widened. Hawkwing's scent was all over, and Shadestar's as well. She knew too well what this meant. Hawkwing and Shadestar had begun their revenge against FireClan. Battle: 3 "Shadewing? What is it?" Hawkwing's voice sounded somewhere next to Shadewing. "Shadewing?" Blizzardpelt's blue eyes were inches from her own. Shadewing shook her head and blinked. "Oh, nothing, just checking everything out. It was definitely NightClan. Their scent's all over." The two warriors nodded. "We'd better report this back at camp." Blizzardpelt said. And they turned around and ran, ran until they reached the barrier, which they crashed through. The cats looked up. "What's happened?" Emberstar called to them from his den. "NightClan! NightClan have moved the border and left slaughtered prey all over it!" Shadewing answered him. His eyes widened. "What? Fox dung! Lionwing, Moonfrost, go remark the border immediately! Everyone else, strengthen the barrier and defend the camp! NightClan might be planning an invasion again!" He yowled. Lionwing and Moonfrost nodded and raced off. The warriors began to go out and gather bramble branches, bringing them back and placing them on the barrier. Shadewing joined in, and began to pile the branches onto the nursery wall. Leafblaze joined her. "What do you think this all means, Shadewing?" He asked, eyes wary and alert. Shadewing swallowed, and told him about Hawkwing and Shadestar's scents. His jaw dropped. "You're sure?" "I'm positive. I found a tuft of Hawkwing's fur on a branch. It was them. Leafblaze. And they won't stop until they've completed their mission." "What's their mission?" "To get revenge on us. That's what Hawkwing told me when I first fought him, and he and Shadestar obviously planned to kill Flamestar. Somehow they knew, Leafblaze. They knew he was on his last life." She mewed. "How would they know?" "They've been watching us, I think. It explains how Hawkwing knew about our night training, and that Nightstorm was on that patrol." "How would they get away with that? Who could do that?" Leafblaze wondered. Shadewing thought hard. Then she remembered Fallenheart. The skinny black tom was perfect for that type of thing. "It was Fallenheart. He's small and thin, and he's black. He would be able to hide perfectly. Hawkwing was using him all along!" She exclaimed. Everything was falling into place now. Shadewing understood. Then suddenly, a thought hit her. "They might be coming now!" She yelped. Leafblaze looked over at her. "What do you mean?" "They moved the border to distract us, and now we've sent warriors out of camp!" A movement in the trees beyond the barrier caught her eye. She looked up to see a thin black body disapearing into the forest. "Fallenheart! He was just there! He's off to tell Hawkwing that we figured it out! They'll be here soon!" Leafblaze was staring at her with a mixture of horror and amazement. "Shadewing, you're right! We've got to tell the Clan." He stated firmly. Shadewing raced over to Emberstar, who sat on the Hightree, surveying the preparations. "Emberstar! Please, call a meeting! I need to tell the Clan something!" She called up to him. Emberstar looked confused, then nodded. "All cats gather beneath the Hightree for a Clan meeting!" He yowled sharply. Instantly, warriors and appprentices appeared and sat down near Hightree. Shadewing leapt on top of it, gazing down at them. "My Clanmates! There is something I must tell you!" She cried. They stared at her, eyes alert. Shadewing opened her mouth to continue, but before she could, three cats burst through the barrier. Hawkwing had come, Shadestar and Fallenheart at his side. Battle: 4 Hawkwing's hungry amber eyes gazed up at Shadewing. The cats all gasped in horror. "I want Shadewing!" He snarled. "Give me Shadewing and I won't harm any of you. She's what I came for." Suddenly, Dovesong's voice echoed across the camp. "If you want her, expect to go through all of us." She yowled fiercely, her two kits at her sides. "Oh, really?" Hawkwing jeered. He nodded at Shadestar, who strode forward and grabbed Tawnykit in his teeth, dragging her away from the Clan. Shadewing's eyes widened, remembering Mistkit. "Alright, I'll give you a choice. Give me Shadewing now, or watch the kit die." Hawkwing's fierce mew sounded. Tawnykit struggled, but Shadestar held on. "I'll come, Hawkwing." Shadewing meowed wearily. She needed to get this over with. "Excellent. Shadestar, release the kit." Reluctantly, Shadestar placed Tawnykit back with her mother. Dovesong bent down and licked her over and over. Shadewing padded up to Hawkwing. "What is it?" She snarled at him. "Come with me. We have some....business to take care of. Shadestar, Fallenheart, guard the camp. No one is to leave, or more NightClan warriors are on their way!" He yowled at the frozen cats. He then turned and left. Shadewing took a deep breath, then followed him. As soon as they were out of camp, Hawkwing leapt on top of her, pinning her down. "So, Leafblaze told you everything?" He sneered, eyes inches from hers. "Yes. Everything. About Rosewind and....Mistkit." She finished. "Well then, it's time we got this over with." He jumped off of her. Shadewing got up and faced him. The two circled, snarling. Then Hawkwing pounced. Shadewing dodged but his claw caught her side, tearing it open. Shadewing yowled in pain as blood poured out. Hawkwing pounced again, but she was ready. Shadewing raised her paw and raked his face with unsheathed claws. He rolled away, spitting angrily. She landed on top of him and ran her claws down his belly. Hawkwing shoved his hind legs into her and she flew off, landing hard against a tree. Shadewing got up, stunned, but Hawkwing had leapt onto her, pinning her against the trunk. He pushed his paw onto her throat. Shadewing gasped as her throat closed. Hawkwing laughed. But she managed to summon enough strength to kick him hard with her hind paw. He jumped off, and landed several tail lengths away, laughing. "What a fighter you turned out to be! Leafblaze taught you well!" He remarked. Shadewing ignored him and pounced, crashing into his foreleg. The two tumbled and rolled in the forest until Shadewing ended up on his back. She reached and fiercely bit into his shoulder. Hawkwing cried out in pain and she bit again. He shook and bucked but Shadewing held on, running her claws down his back. Suddenly, he flipped backward and landed on top of her. Shadewing felt his crushing weight hold her down. Hawkwing raised his claws, and was about to tear her throat when a starry cat flew in front of him, blocking him. She was jet black with a white-tipped tail. Shadewing gasped. Nightstorm. Hawkwing stopped, gaping at her. Nightstorm faced him. "It's been a while, Hawkwing." She mewed calmly, gazing at her former mate. "N - Nightstorm! Wait, you're dead! You can't hurt me!" He exclaimed, laughing. "There are ways to hurt someone without causing them physical pain." Said a voice. A tortoiseshell she-cat appeared next to Nightstorm, also with starry fur. "Rosewind!" Hawkwing yelped, cowering. More cats appeared. Shadewing spotted Flamestar, bright ginger, and Whitestorm, shocking white. But the one she noticed most was a tiny silver tabby kit. "Mistkit?" She asked. The kit gazed at her. "Shadewing! I haven't seen you in so long!" She squealed. Hawkwing was retreating. Nightstorm stepped forward. "Never will you harm FireClan again!" She yowled menacingly. Hawkwing yowled and raced into the distance. Shadewing tried to stand up, but fell back down. All the cats but Nightstorm, Rosewind, and Mistkit had vanished. Rosewind padded up to her. "Come on, we're taking you back to camp." She whispered. Shadewing gazed up at the cat. "You were...Leafblaze's mentor..." Rosewind nodded. Shadewing leapt lightly to her feet, her strength back now. The three cats surrounded her. "Wow, Shadewing, you sure have grown." Mistkit remarked. "Mistkit....I'm sorry..." "Sorry?" Nightstorm asked. "How can you be sorry? It's Hawkwing's fault, not your own. You were a kit when all of this happened, Shadewing. None of it is your fault." "She's right. Now, let's get you back to your Clan." Rosewind mewed, walking off. "Wait, Rosewind...will Leafblaze be able to see you?" Shadewing asked. "Yes, why?" "I was just wondering. I thought it might make him happy to see you." Rosewind purred, then started off once more. The other three hesitated, then followed. Battle: 5 "Shadewing! You're alright!" Moonfrost's yowl sounded across camp when Shadewing and the three cats steppped through the barrier. "Wait, where's Hawkwing?" "Yes, where is Hawkwing?" Shadestar sneered at her. Mistkit proudly padded up to him. "Long time, no see, Shadestar. Hawkwing was defeated." She meowed at her killer. Shadestar's eyes widened. "No, it can't be!" He cried out, cowering. "Oh, it's me, Shadestar. I'm good as new." Mistkit said. Shadestar gave a yowl in fear before turning and racing from camp. Fallenheart padded after him. But before he left, he stopped by Shadewing. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "What do you mean?" She asked, confused. "I didn't want to spy on you, but they made me. They killed my mate, and I had no choice. So, I'm sorry. I'm not on NightClan's side, Shadewing. I'm on yours." His bright yellow eyes burned with pain. "I forgive you." "Thank you." He said before leaving camp. Shadewing was about to speak when a joyful mew echoed across camp. "Rosewind! It's you!" Leafblaze raced over to his former mentor, purring with delight. Rosewind gazed at him. "Leafblaze...it's been a while..." She purred quietly. Shadewing turned away from them and leapt onto Hightree. "My Clanmates! Hawkwing is defeated! But before we can celebrate this, I must tell you something." She yowled down at them. She recounted how NightClan had been spying on them, and Hawkwing's history. When she finished, everyone was speechless. "Wow, Shadewing..." Emberstar whispered from behind her. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yes." Called a voice. Leafblaze had stepped forward. "We saw Fallenheart today, and that's how Shadewing knew they were coming!" He called out. "Well, then, it seems a celebration is in order. Everyone, take some fresh-kill! Thank Skycats for Shadewing's quick thinking!" Emberstar yowled to the cats. They instantly sprang into action. Emberstar turned to Shadewing. "Shadewing." He whispered. "You have saved our Clan once more. For that I thank you. Flamestar would have been proud." "Proud of all of us. And you, Emberstar, for leading us so well." She corrected him before leaping down from Hightree. Instantly, cats swarmed her, calling out praises, thanking her, and wishing her luck. Shadewing thank them all before settling down with Moonfrost, Leafblaze, Dovesong, and Sunleap by the warriors den with fresh-kill. "It looks like peace has finally come." Dovesong remarked, licking her paw thoughtfully. "Yeah, it sure does." Sunleap said. "Maybe now our lives will be normal for once!" Moonfrost joked. "I don't know if they'll ever be normal. They'll just be a bit quieter." Leafblaze mewed quietly. Shadewing remained silent. She looked at all of them. "We could do with peace and quiet." She finally said. End of Shadewing's Journey Series. I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me how I did! Look for my next series, The Chosen Six and Shatteredstar's Hope! Bye for now! Shadey'Iro Ni! 02:19, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing'''